The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a display control program and particularly relates to a technique for displaying one after another of numerical values on a display section.
Image forming apparatuses, mobile terminals such as smartphones, personal computers, and like devices and apparatuses display on their display section candidates for a setting value, which can be set by operators, for a function or the like operable on these devices and apparatuses and receive entry of a desired setting value using a touch panel function or the like through an operator's touch of a display screen. These devices and apparatuses switch a display of numerical values enterable as a setting value from one value to another in succession to enable the operator to readily select a desired setting value. For example, when, for enterable numerical values of 1 to 1000, the operator enters a command to switch the numerical display from one value to another in succession, the numerical values are displayed one after another in an amount of numerical value change of 1, like 1→2→3→ . . . →998→999→1000.
Furthermore, when during this successive display switches the operator is slow in selecting a value, the amount of numerical value change at subsequent display switches is increased. For example, when the operator is slow in selecting a value while the successive display switches are made in an amount of numerical value change of 1 in the above manner, the numerical values are displayed differently on the way one after another in an amount of numerical value change of 10, like . . . →50→60→70→80→90→100. Thus, a desired value to be selected by the operator can be reached quickly.